dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
Granny's Recipe
Granny's Recipe refers to two notes found in the Dishonored DLC, The Knife of Dunwall. Finding each note will add an optional quest to Daud's journal. First Note Transcript page torn from an old manuscript, written in scrawling hand The port side eye of whale, newly dead Plop it in the pot, grisly and red Weeper, Weeper, weeps no more Laid to rest on blood-etched floor Do this for me dearie and I'll give you a birthday treat. ''- Granny'' Location This note is found in the first mission, A Captain of Industry, in a room directly above and to the left of the second Wall of Light outside the factory yard. Directions *A Weeper's Corpse **Go to the dock to the right of the main entrance (where a crane can be lowered as another route into the factory). Under the stairs down there is a weeper's corpse. Carry this back to the room where you found the note. Alternatively, a weeper's corpse can also be found in the alley immediately before the second Wall of Light. *A Whale's Eye **Inside the factory, one of the rooms has a live whale chained up. Place two whale oil tanks into the panel in the corner below the whale, then pull the switch to electrocute the whale. Then collect the left eye from the whale's corpse and place this in the pot in the room with the weeper. This will reward you with a rune. Second Note Transcript page torn from an old manuscript, written in scrawling hand Cruel Nancy! Take the World from her greedy hands. '' ''Lay it before the black-eyed groom '' ''Cut sharp, cut deep. Red drip, drop. '' ''Last and least. Burn it in the hearth of a lawless man. '' ''Do this for me dearie and I'll give you a birthday treat. ''- Granny'' Location This note is found in the second mission, Eminent Domain, in the room with an Outsider shrine in the first waterfront area. After bypassing the wall of light, follow the curve of the street around, go straight, then climb up to the balcony on the right with "For Sale" on a sign outside. The recipe is on a table next to the shrine. Granny's_Recipe_waterfront_shrine_1.jpg|Location on street of Eminent Domain recipe. Granny's_Recipe_waterfront_shrine_2.jpg|Location in room of Eminent Domain recipe. Directions *From the 78, Draw the World **Once inside the Timsh estate, find the first room to the right of the front doors. Turn right, and draw The World card from the 78 card Nancy deck on the table. *Lay the tarot card The World at the feet of the one with the eyes of the blackest void **An Outsider shrine can be found behind a bookcase in apartment 10, which is directly across from the second floor balcony of Timsh's estate. Place the tarot card on this shrine. *Cut your palm and bleed on the card **Daud will then be prompted to bleed on the card. Do this, then take the card. *Burn the bloodied card at the hearth of a man who dreams of being lord of all. **Go to the top floor of Timsh's estate. Burn the card in the fireplace of Timsh's bedroom, and collect the rune that appears. Category:Knife of Dunwall Category:Side Objectives Category:Knife of Dunwall Written Notes